


young gods

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, implied future emotional manipulation, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh <i>come on</i>,” Violet drawls, circling Allison’s chair. “We all know you could’ve broken out if you wanted to. You’re tempted, it’s okay, we are talking a few million dollars.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	young gods

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/131356147205/violet-pls)

“Oh  _come on_ ,” Violet drawls, circling Allison’s chair. “We all know you could’ve broken out if you wanted to. You’re tempted, it’s okay, we are talking a few million dollars.”

Allison glares at the younger girl, tempted to dislocate her wrists and free herself. Violet isn’t lying, and the truth grates in her skin- she  _could_  free herself. But the chair’s made of metal, and even if fairly flimsy, she wouldn’t be getting out unscathed. Allison tells herself that it’s pride not curiosity that keeps her.

“I would never do that to my friends, let me go.”

“Never?” Violet says, a fake thoughtful look on her face. “Hm, that seems odd, Garrett refresh my memory.”

The blond steps forward from the shadows, reading from a file. “Helped hunt down your boyfriend with your Aunt-”

“I didn’t know she was going to try and kill him!”

“Mhmm, cold feet, it happens,” Violet says, patting her cheek.

“Then you went after two betas with daddy dearest, and he stopped  _you_  from killing them.” Garrett smiles, “Though torture is cool in his books.”

“Did you help?” Violet asks, leaning down to meet Allison’s eyes.

“No!”

“Did you like hearing their screams?”

“ _N_ _o_ ,” Allison spits out. “I spent years trying to atone for what happened after my mother’s death.”

“Years,” Violet echoes with a smirk, and Garrett pounces on it.

“Far longer than most would expect. It’s almost like you were making up for _enjoying_  it.”

“Hush,” Violet says before Allison even has a reply in mind. “We’re offering you the chance to let go  of all you guilt,” she moves closer to whisper in Allison’s ear, “to be strong and put yourself first, to stop the Argents from becoming a joke.”

A shiver crawls up and down her back, and Allison firmly thinks of her friends. “I would  _never_.”

“Whatever you say doll,” Violet says, backing up so Allison can breathe freely again. The younger hunter leaves without another word, and Garrett shrugs at her surprised look.

“We’ll be back in the morning if you want to stay,” Garrett pauses, a little laugh coming out. “Or you could join us upstairs of course.”

Allison doesn’t bother with a response, dislocating her wrists once the door closes to start freeing herself. She holds indignity and anger close to her chest: how dare they think she would even  _consider_  breaking her new code, or killing her friends for money. A dark part of her, one that she thought was long since buried, whispers that she wouldn’t have to kill her friends- just supernatural creatures on the list.

Allison’s chest heaves, and the first thing she does as a newly freed woman is vomit up sour bile. She runs home, needs to be as far away from  _them_  as quickly as possible- needs to stop thinking. She’s different now, their words don’t hold any truth, they can’t.

.

“She didn’t stay,” Violet says with a pout, cuddling into Garrett’s side.

He thumbs her side, kissing her shoulder. “She’ll be back.”

The bed creaks as Violet turns around sharply, “You have another plan.”

“I do.”

Violet pokes him after a beat of silence, “Well? Elaborate please!”

“Such trust,” he jokes. “We know she doesn’t do well on her own- all we need is to get her friends to turn on her, her Dad out of the picture by something supernatural, and she’ll be begging on our doorstep.”

Violet grins, “A search and rescue with a poor clawed to death daddy dearest at the end?”

“Mhmm, and with her, no one on that list stands a chance against us,” Garrett says.

Violet sighs happily, nestling into his shoulder. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

He chuckles, his fingers brushing her hair out of her face. “We’ll have all the monsters afraid of the dark and we’ll be richer than god.”

“We’ll be gods,” Violet corrects sleepily, and Garrett nuzzles his agreement.


End file.
